


Nearer

by eloquated



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated
Summary: In articulo mortis  (At the moment of death)Caelitus mihi vires  (My strength is from heaven)Nearer, my God, to thee.





	Nearer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock221Bismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/gifts).



> Inspired by sherlock221bismymuse's amazing aesthetics...  
> And because they're amazing, and drove a whole ocean liner through my writer's block! 💕


End file.
